


Awkward

by KRMR



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Some Swearing, except not really, they're around 16-18, useless homosexual Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMR/pseuds/KRMR
Summary: Tweek and Craig go on a date.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Preciadology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciadology/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever, so don't really expect something good. I still hope you enjoy it!

“Honey, are you ready?” The tall boy said as he gripped his boyfriend’s hand. It wasn’t their first time going out on a date, not even their first time going to a date on an amusement park.

 

Craig had tried to bring Tweek there a few times, but every time he did, it ended up horribly. First time?, had to stop the date because of the President, who somehow couldn’t keep his mouth shut and made his boyfriend paranoid about North Korea. Second time he tried? Stan and his gang ended up destroying the park. Let’s not even start with the time Cartman and Clyde decided to stalk them to take photos for the asian girls.

 

Being honest with himself, Craig couldn’t remember most of these events properly since they happened a years ago. The yaoi fad had since passed, but they were still together. Some people questioned them about their relationship because of that. Truth is, ever since their reconciliation after the fake break up, they had been genuinely dating.

 

Craig learnt that Tweek needed someone to help calm his nerves, but it wasn’t the only thing he noticed. Craig also saw his light freckles, which he loved, and his wild golden hair, which he too loved, and his beautiful green eyes, and his thin, kissable lips, and his thick thighs… In fact, Craig couldn’t help thinking about Tweek constantly, he was (and is) in love.

 

Tweek squeezed Craig’s hand softly, and finally answered, with a sweet tone “Yes Craig, let’s go!”. “So, what do you want to ride first babe?” Tweek had to thing for a bit before answering, it was too much pressure, there were so many places to go… but finally he decided “How about the ferris wheel?”. At the sound of that name, Craig’s heart started beating faster, but on the outside he showed no emotion “Ok then, to the ferris wheel we go”. _How could Tweek? Did he have this planned? Did Tweek Tweak, the boy of his dreams, boyfriend and (hopefully) future husband try to seduce him with a ferris wheel ride? motherfuc-_ “Hey Craig,” his thoughts were interrupted “How about we go to the shooting range first, and leave the ferris wheel ride for last?,” Craig simply nodded in approval, and the two boys headed off.

 

The thought of leaving that ride for the end of the date calmed Craig’s nerves. Yes, Craig Tucker got nervous… Sometimes, but only around Tweek. He learnt to express his emotions around Tweek, but he still restrained them at times, if he didn’t he’d have a pink tinge permanently on his face every time they were together.

 

The shooting range was colorful as it was decorated with bright colors and lights. Some of the prizes were hanging from its roof, while others were standing on shelves. The prizes themselves were nothing special, most were cheap toys or keychains, but something caught Craig’s attention. Plushies. The prizes which required high scores were pushies, giant ones at that, and most importantly, there was a guinea pig one. He knew this was supposed to be a date with Tweek, and that he should get a plushie for him, but that giant, fluffy, guinea pig was calling him… He had to get it no matter what.

 

They were given sixteen bullets and a rather old gun to shoot that didn’t match up with the rest of the range’s colorful theme. The taller teen soon discovered that his boyfriend was a way better shooter than him. Tweek was able to shoot all the balls down with only ten bullets, while Craig had wasted all of them and only got nine balls. “Wow, seems like someone beat our highscore,” The man behind the counter said “you can get anything you want, kid.” The shorter teen started to meditate on what to get, as Craig decided to get a small Red Racer keychain, since he couldn’t afford his so desired guinea pig plushie.

 

“I’ll get the guinea pig plushie sir!” Tweek responded, with as much energy as ever. _Oh fuck,_ Craig though, _he’s not going to give it to me? Right?_ The man got the plushie and gave it to Tweek and waved them goodbye with a warm smile, “Hey Craig!,” _Oh no, shit, shit, abort!_ “I saw you were eyeing this plushie so…” _God, why is he so cute?_ “And I know how much you… Us… Love guinea pigs so, um… I’mgivingittoyou!” The blond said shyly as dark pink covered his cheeks. _God, I love him._ “Thanks honey… It’s a good gift, thanks… uh… a lot” Craig couldn’t help but feel awkward while wording his response, you see, communication isn’t his forte. But there was another way he could communicate his gratefulness. Craig gave Tweek a soft peck in the lips.

 

With their faces even more flushed than before, both teens walked away from the range and proceeded to buy some cotton candy. Craig loved cotton candy. For such an stoic, rough dudebro he was supposed to be, he had a rather hidden dorky and sweet side. Tweek knew this, and took advantage to take some photos of Craig behaving so cutely.

 

 

 

Both boys had stayed talking for a long time instead of going to most rides, they walked a bit and ate candy. They decided it was better not to ride any of the park’s amusements because of the guinea plushie, which couldn’t fit in any of them… except the ferris wheel.

 

The ferris wheel was big, and was the only ride for Stripe 5th (yes, Craig named the plushie that). It was also, the only ride that Tweek really enjoyed. It was slow, and that big space soothed his nerves. “Thanks, Craig,” said the blond teen with a loving smile. “Thanks for what Tweek? I should be the one thanking you! You gave me this plushie, when you could have gotten something for yourself! And you bought me the cotton candy! And-,” his words were silenced by a passionate kiss. This was the first time Tweek began physical contact. “Thank you Craig, for making me feel so brave all these years.”

 

It was their first (and not last) successful date in the amusement park.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a pic, but I ended up scratching that idea, I still kinda like how it looked, so here's a link to it: https://krmr-rkgk.tumblr.com/post/173931091602/flustered-craig-because-his-boyfriend-bought-him
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
